


"It's my first time."

by annejumps



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bottom Erik, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: They had both had a few, but weren’t inebriated; the slight giddiness, however, found Erik blurting out a cliche that had always amused him: “I’ve never done this before, Charles.”





	"It's my first time."

Erik stretched out on the bed, stripped down to his boxers as Charles stood next to him, having taken off his shirt. The lube was out on the nightstand. They had both had a few, but weren’t inebriated; the slight giddiness, however, found Erik blurting out a cliche that had always amused him:

“I’ve never done this before, Charles.” 

For effect, Erik batted his long lashes, which he knew for a fact Charles was enchanted by. He made his voice especially husky when he added, “It’s my first time,” and parted his lips, staring into Charles’ eyes.

Charles pressed his lips together, bringing out that horizontal line that bisected his chin, and honest to God blushed, blinking rapidly. Erik tamped down a laugh, surprised and delighted to have accidentally found one of Charles’ turn-ons.

Recovering, Charles cleared his throat, and with startling ease, got into character. “I know, darling,” he said, in that low, sincere voice that always gave Erik goosebumps, “and I’m going to do my utmost to make it so, so good for you.” 

Erik blinked, face feeling hot. For all the world, he could almost forget about the men who had in fact seen their way to fucking him, even Charles himself as recently as Tuesday. For a moment, he was transported back to his freshman year of college, wide-eyed and trembling with a nervousness he tried desperately to hide as he felt himself stretched and filled…. (How much better it would have been if it were Charles then, instead of some cookie-cutter top whose name he’d long since forgotten.) He squirmed a little, restless, and hooked his finger in Charles’ beltloop. “Come here, then.”

Charles got out of his pants and clambered onto the bed, loose-limbed, and settled himself over Erik, bending down to kiss him. One hand went to Erik’s cock, squeezing and feeling him through his boxers, making Erik arch up and gasp into Charles’ mouth. Sitting back, Charles peeled off Erik’s shorts, then got out of his own underwear and knelt between Erik’s spread legs, his own cock raised high against his abdomen.

“There’s no need to be nervous,” Charles murmured, his tone making Erik shiver. Charles stretched to get the lube (Erik had put a ball bearing in the tube to make it easier for himself to handle, but Charles taking control just now was fine with him) and sat back again on his heels as he took off the cap and squirted some on his fingers. The capped lube fell into the sheets, forgotten.

Charles wrapped a slick hand loosely around Erik’s cock, treating it to a light stroke of his curled palm, Erik being unable to stifle a gasp as it twitched at the contact. Charles then rubbed the wet fingertips of his other hand firmly over Erik’s perineum. Erik closed his eyes, shuddering, suddenly hot all over. So easy to imagine that this, too, was a new sensation, something Charles was lovingly introducing him to. 

Charles sent him a wave of reassurance as he rubbed. “Is that good?” he asked, voice almost a whisper.

“Yes,” Erik murmured, rocking his hips in the slight rhythm Charles had established there, pressing against his fingers. “Please, Charles,” he said, opening his eyes, ready for more.

Charles made him wait a bit longer, then Erik felt his fingertip circling his hole. He gasped, and it wasn’t entirely for show. The fingertip nudged inside. Charles locked eyes with him, intent, as his finger slid in further, excruciatingly slow. “Breathe, darling,” Charles told him, soft, and Erik shakily exhaled the breath he’d sucked in. 

As he did, Charles’ fingertip nudged his prostate, and Erik stiffened all over, his cock jerking in Charles’ loose hold. “Ah,” he got out, and then the sound trailed off as Charles massaged it, slow and steady, eyes still locked with Erik’s. “More fingers, please, Charles,” he whispered, mouth dry. “I want to feel more of you.”

Charles smiled at him, continuing to gently but firmly rub, swiping the thumb of his other hand over the tip of Erik’s cock, where he was starting to copiously leak. He took his time sliding in a second slick finger, with an abundance of care, and then began to slowly, gently fuck Erik with them, nudging his prostate every time he pushed in, until Erik was panting, loose-limbed and open. 

“Charles,” he gasped out, finally. “I need you to fuck me. I need your cock.”

“And you shall have it, love.” Charles withdrew his fingers, shifting forward, Erik’s thighs spread across his own. He pressed his cock to Erik’s hole and began to slide in with aching slowness. 

Erik closed his eyes for a moment, reminding himself to breathe as Charles filled him, as he let himself surrender completely to him.

Charles smoothed a hand down his side and under his thigh, and taking the cue, Erik wrapped his legs around his hips, drawing Charles further in. They both gasped. 

“Careful, darling,” Charles said, voice a bit strained, and Erik imagined again that this was his first time, discovering the way the strange discomfort gave way to pleasure. 

Charles tucked his face into Erik’s neck, his own breathing shaky now, and Erik put an arm over his shoulders, the fingers of his other hand combing distractedly through Charles’ thick hair. Charles rocked into him, slow, obviously holding himself heroically back. Erik arched up against him, and Charles raised up a bit to look at him, face flushed. 

Erik swallowed. “Please,” he said again, hoarse. “I can take it.”

Charles kissed him, a gentle pressing of lips, and drew out before stroking back in, and then again and again, faster and harder. Erik rocked with him, struggling at first, almost as if this was really his first time trying to match the rhythm as someone fucked him. 

He was panting now, and Charles pressed his face into his neck again, hot breaths huffing out against his skin. Erik found himself clutching at Charles’ hair, fingers spreading out on his back, legs locking around him more tightly. He was still trying so hard to take care—Erik could feel it in him, emanating from him, and it almost broke his heart that Charles wanted to be so tender with him. 

“Charles,” Erik gasped, moving with him, desperately wanting Charles to just let go, to stop holding back. He scraped his nails over Charles’ scalp, the smooth skin of his back, relishing the way that made Charles arch in reaction, the groan that drew from him. “Come on,” he whispered, ragged. “Show me. Show me that— Don’t hold back with me. Let go.” He felt greedy suddenly, wanting everything from Charles, far more surely than he deserved. 

With a shaky groan, Charles started fucking him harder and harder, shaking the bed now as they both panted, sweat slick between them wherever their skin touched. Erik reached down past where his legs were locked around Charles’ hips and dug his fingers into the round firmness of Charles’ perfect, beautiful ass. The surprise touch startled a cry out of Charles, his body stiffening for a moment as Erik felt a wave of pure reactive lust from his mind. 

And then Charles finally began to unravel—huffing out hot desperate breaths, thrusting in short, quick strokes, any finesse gone but just the roughness Erik wanted, since after all, it wasn’t actually his first time. 

And it was so much better than with anyone who’d been rough at all with him, because under that raw lack of hesitation was that care, that love— 

Erik felt like he could do this forever.

“Erik, Erik!” Charles gasped, one of his hands frantically and clumsily groping between them to find Erik’s cock and squeeze it, Erik shuddering hard as he came over Charles’ hand, as Charles stiffened with a guttural groan.

Charles settled on him, catching his breath, Erik still wrapped around him and reluctant to let him go. With a long, low, soft sigh, Charles shifted, drawing the tip of his nose up Erik’s neck, over his jaw, before dropping light kisses on his cheek and mouth. He was smiling, looking like he was about to say something.

“Mmm,” Erik said, somewhat questioningly. Charles always got even more affectionate and tactile after he came, his contentment rolling off him in waves, and he was usually given to making maudlin declarations before an embarrassed but smitten Erik sent him off to get a cloth or kissed him back into quietude (verbal, at least).

This time, Charles withdrew and then bent down to kiss him again, just briefly, but firmly, and chuckled, soft. “We should have it be your first time more often."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [widgenstain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain)!


End file.
